Heterocyclic chemistries such as benzoxazines have previously been synthesized in solvent-free and single-screw reactors. However, a single-step, solvent-free synthesis methodology of heterocyclic monomers (monofunctional and/or multifunctional) with increased reaction efficiency and elimination of post-processing purification is unreported in the current scientific and patent literature. The present invention disclosed herein provides such novel methodologies whereby a continuous, high shear reactor is comprised of at least one co-rotating twin-screw extruder, which is highly modular with respect to structural design, feed delivery systems, and experimental parameters, for example, but not limited to processing temperature, residence time, screw speed, and/or screw design.
The solvent-free, continuous high shear reactor methods and system of the present invention provide a cost-effective, environmentally-favorable, and scaleable method to synthesize heterocyclic monomers and the alloys thereof. The invention alternatively can be utilized in-solvent. The heterocyclic monomers of the invention were synthesized in about 30-60 seconds and without the need for post-processing purification, as opposed to current technology claiming reaction times of 30-60 minutes with the need for purification.